Life Note: Immorality and Inochigami
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: Akira Sekai didn't have time for his family or even himself with the exit exams coming up. When he finds the Life Note and realizes that it's not a prank will he side with Kira, and attempt to create a perfect world? Or will he side with L, and try to bring justice? Find out, in Life Note. \\ AU, Yaoi, dark themes [completed/unedited]
1. Chapter 1: Rules

**I don't own **_**Death Note**_** everybody!**

**These rules were originally from Kyoku Takeshi and were edited by me.**

* * *

_**I**_

{**RULES**}

_January 2, 2004_

* * *

_**Rule I**_

**The Life Note grants immortality to the owner and two other people of the owner's choice.**

_**Rule II**_

**The process of obtaining the Life Note is the same as the Death Note.**

_**Rule III**_

**The owner will be followed by an Inochigami (God of Life).**

_**Rule IV**_

**Whoever's name is written in this notebook is brought back to life.**

_**Rule V**_

**If the name is written in all caps the person must have a time for how long they will stay in existence and then they will die again how they did before.**

_**Rule VI**_

**If the name is written normally, it will last until they have their natural death.**

_**Rule VII**_

**You will lose memory of the Life Note when losing its ownership. But you can regain the memories by obtaining ownership or touching it. This can only happen six times.**

_**Rule VIII**_

**If the six times are exceeded the memories will not return, and the person will have to use it without any previous memory of it.**

_**Rule IX**_

**Not only you will lose memory, but if not retrieved within 39 days, the immortality will go away.**

_**Rule X**_

**If the six times rule ends then they must use it with no immortality also.**

_**Rule XI**_

**Immortality will also be lost with those who were given it by the owner.**

_**Rule XII**_

**When immortality is lost, you continue your life at that age you were frozen, no matter how long you have lived.**

_**Rule XIII**_

**You can kill a Shinigami by writing their name in the Life Note.**

_**Rule XIV**_

**You can kill an Inochigami by writing their name in a Death Note.**

* * *

I sighed and set the so called "Life Note" on my desk. I didn't have time for pranks before the exams.


	2. Chapter 2: Life

_**II**_

{**LIFE**}

_January 3, 2004_

* * *

"Akira, will you please come downstairs? It's dinnertime!" Mother yelled from downstairs. I locked the door and ignored her. Didn't she know that I didn't have time for her right now? I didn't have time for myself right now. I needed to study for these exit exams.

I glanced over at the Life Note. I wondered what type of person would leave such an elaborate prank on a bench. I picked it up and sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break and see if it was real or not.

I flipped to the back page and licked the tip of my pen (a habit of mine) and began writing. I leaned back in my seat and sighed. Nothing happened. I then closed the Note afterwards. I figured that it wouldn't be real. "Aki-kun?" I stood from my chair and turned around. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Kei-kun?" I breathed out. Suddenly my legs were being hugged by him. "Kei-kun, I didn't think that it was real." I got on my knees and hugged him back. He looked exactly the same as the day of the accident. He was still wearing the exact same blue poncho and the same exact bandage on his cheek.

"What was real?" He asked. I handed him the Life Note. He skimmed over the rules then beamed at me.

"Hey, you're immortal now. And I can be immortal with you!" I shook my head. He pouted suddenly. I wondered if he still had the mind of a thirteen-year-old.

"I think it would be best to let you age some before I can grant this to you, alright?" He nodded and hugged me again.

"Thank you so much Aki-kun!" I resisted a smile and hugged him back.

"Akira, is there someone in the room with you?" My mother called out from downstairs. I sighed. I thought I had locked the door. I turned back to Kei.

"I'm going to have to hide you, okay? Just stay in here. Mother doesn't dare go into my room anymore." Kei eagerly nodded. "I'm going to go get you some dinner. You still like ramune soda and squid sushi, right?" He nodded again. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't make too much noise when I'm gone." Before I could open the door he suddenly hugged me again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Aki-kun. I can't thank you enough for bringing me back." I patted the boy's head. His hair was even in the same angles and still held its boy downiness.

"You're very welcome Kei-kun. Now let me go get you some food." He then let go of me.

* * *

"Wow, it looks like I have five more years before I get to do all the exciting things you do!" I reminded Kei again to lower his voice.

"Don't worry. I hopefully won't take long." I looked down at my own sushi. "Now there's this new thing going around in Japan. There is this man dubbed as 'Kira' who's killing off criminals by the dozens." Kei's eyes widened.

"Do you think there's such thing as a Death Note or something?" I took the Life Note.

"It says something here about how Shinigami can be killed by Life Notes and Inochigami can be killed by Death Notes. So I guess so. But the other Note must kill people instead of bring them back to life." Kei threw his empty bottle of ramune on the floor.

"How about we bring criminals back to life to annoy Kira and get you to get noticed?" Kei wildly smiled. "And then we can call you Reba or something."

"You want to call me 'lever'?" He shook his head.

"No, I meant 'Liver' like the person who lives." I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Fine then." I handed him the Life Note and pulled my covers over my head. "Since it was your idea, you get started on it.

"Hey!" I began loudly snoring to prevent him from talking to me again. I heard Kei muttered something before the scratching of a pen began.


	3. Chapter 3: Inochigami

_**III**_

{**INOCHIGAMI**}

_January 8, 2004_

* * *

"Aki-kun, wake up, wake up! Kira and L are fighting over us on T.V.!" I immediately opened my eyes and threw the covers off of me. I glanced at the clock. School began in one hour. Kei turned up the volume.

"Kira obviously must have attained a new power, as he can now bring people back to life." One scrambled voice stated.

"Why would Kira revive criminals? He has eliminated them for a reason. Obviously this is the work of someone else who opposes me."

"Is that so?"

"You should know that!"

"Then whoever this unknown man is should speak out. He is greatly wanted."

"We'll see if I can get to him first L." The connection was then cut off. Despite the words of hate that were just previously exchanged Kei was still beaming.

"Look at that! L wants to meet us and Kira wants to kill us." I sighed while I pulled my uniform on.

"Why is that so great? One of us can die now."

"No, you have immortality. And you can always bring me back to life." I smiled at him. I had almost forgotten about that.

"I wonder what being immortal going to be like." Kei shrugged. He dusted off the edges of his poncho. "That means we can look for Kira safely." Kei raised an eyebrow at me. "When I get back from school, we're going to look for Kira, alright?" He vigorously nodded.

"And then could you get me new clothes?" I patted his head.

"Of course Kei-kun. Now, even though my mother won't go in my room anymore you have to make sure not to make too much noise." I ripped off a page of the Life Note and handed him a pen. "You can do some writing or whatever when I'm gone." Kei glanced down at the paper then hugged my legs.

"We're gonna get Kira and L." He reached up his tip toes and patted my head. I chuckled at him. I really hoped we would now.

* * *

"And so that is how Rome fell." The teacher droned on in his monotone. Many students had chosen this period to sneak a quick nap. Everything was reviews now because of the closing exams. I myself didn't bother to take notes either. Rome wasn't the most difficult subject to remember. It was practically kindergarten.

"Akira Sekai, turn around." I rolled my eyes before turning around.

"What do you want–" My eyes widened. "W-What are you?" The girl next to me raised an eyebrow.

"Aki-kun, is something wrong?" I looked back and forth between the monstrosity and her. How could she not see this thing?

"Nothing's wrong Ari-san. I just thought I saw something." She sighed and turned back around to the teacher. I stared back at the creature. It had to be at least more than six feet tall. It wore a white hooded cape and golden chainmail armor. Its "face" was covered by the shadows of its hood.

"Mr. Sekai, are you surprised? I mean no harm to you." The creature spoke again. It crouched down next to my desk. "I thought that you had studied the rules of the Life Note. I am the Inochigami that will accompany you." I gave a small nod towards it. I had just expected it to arrive later.

"No one can see you?" I whispered to it. Ari gave a worried look towards me yet didn't say anything.

"I would advise that you stop speaking to me now Mr. Sekai." The Inochigami said. "My name is Hayat, and I will accompany you for hopefully a very long time." I bit my lip. If Hayat were a human I was sure he would be a soft-spoken person. If he was ever human, I guess he attracted many people.

"Sekai-san," the teacher suddenly remarked. I piped my head up towards him.

"_Hai_, _sensei_?"

"Pay attention. This is very interesting and may be on the exit exams." I nodded at him so that he would continue droning on. The people who were awake turned their heads towards me. Light Yagami's lingered though.

"Ah, would you like some help Mr. Sekai?" Hayat asked. I gave a small nod at him. "The one that you are hunting for may be closer than you think." I stared at the back of Light's head in response.

* * *

"**Hayat" is Turkish for "life." In Japan it would be pronounced "Hayatto."**

**The more you know. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kira

_**IV**_

{**KIRA**}

_January 8, 2004_

* * *

Light Yagami? How could it be Light? I couldn't see him as Kira. But Hayat heavily hinted that it was him. Yet why would Hayat do that for me? I shook my head at myself as I opened the door. I'll be sure to get answers later.

"Hello Aki!" My mother greeted me. Her smile was much too bright. She was obviously worried about something. "Would you like something to eat before you go upstairs to study?" I shook my head and raced upstairs before she could rabble about something else. I quickly locked the door behind me.

"Hey Kei-kun, the Inochigami's here. He's name is Hayat." Kei simply glanced at Hayat as if he was nothing. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just I've been thinking," Kei started, "if you brought me back, can we bring back my parents?" My eyes widened at his question. What was the right thing to say to a thirteen-year-old boy who wanted to bring his parents back to life from a tragic accident?

"Um, Kei, I don't think that would be a good idea for right now." He sighed.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that. I shouldn't have asked." He handed me over the Life Note and stared at Hayat.

"So, I have a question for you Kei-kun." He looked back at me, even though he still looked pitiful. "When I revived you, you appeared right behind me. What about all the criminals you brought back?"

"Well, the first few they appeared in the room. But I guess since it was too dark for them to see anything they just went through the window. But then I discovered that if you write a location by the name then they appear there. So I just write down the entrance to their burial places." I patted Kei's head, yet he didn't seem happy about it this time. "Why do you keeping on patting my head for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't I do this to you when we were younger?" Hayat suddenly cleared this throat.

"I like all the brotherly love between you too, I really do." The Inochigami stated. "But can we give Kira a visit now? It would be nice to see how your immorality works Mr. Sekai." I glanced at Kei.

"You can come along too." I told him. Kei gave me a small smile, but he was still obviously sad. I patted his back. "Come on, I didn't say we can't do it. I just said not right now, okay?" He nodded.

* * *

I stared at the door a moment before I raised my hand to knock on it. "I got it!" A girl's voice yelled from inside. A smiling Sayu opened the door. Her smile then faltered when she looked at us. "What are you doing here Sekai-san?" She asked. I held out my Life Note but was careful to not have her touch it.

"I came to here to give Light his notebook. He left it in class." One of her eyebrows twitched at me. "I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for the exams. I thought it might be important." Sayu looked down for a moment before turning back around.

"Light, someone's here to see you!" She called out. I heard footsteps running down. Light raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey Akira-san, what are you doing here?" He opened the door a little wider for me. Why couldn't they just invite me inside already? I showed him the Note.

"I just wanted to return this to you." I waited for a reaction from him. Light's eyes widened a bit and he opened the door for me.

"Since you're here, I might as well take upstairs, huh?" I quickly took off my shoes. I looked behind me at Kei.

"Oh, that's my little brother. Do you mind if he comes inside also?" Light nodded. Kei removed his shoes also and we followed Light upstairs. He locked the door behind him when he entered this room. Light then glared at us.

"So it's _you_?" He said. I nodded. He continued staring intently at me.

"Light, is something wrong? Did this all come too easy to you?" I opened up the Note and showed him the rules. "It's real. I can assure you of that." He made a move for the book but I held it out of his grasp.

"It said you have immorality." Light muttered. "So that's why you just showed yourself to me." He pointed to the door. "Get out." I held my ground. I held the Note between my fingers.

"Light, don't assume that I side with L." I quickly said. "I just want you to keep us in mind, alright?" Light growled and opened the door. I pushed Kei ahead of me. "Expect to talk to me again Light." I nodded towards him then left.

* * *

As I was studying my textbook for the umpteenth time Hayat suddenly tapped me on my shoulder. I looked over to the bed and saw that Kei was fast asleep. Hayat cleared his throat. "Now that you know that Mr. Yagami is Kira, what are you going to do?" I closed my book and shrugged.

"I'm actually not sure at all. With you finding Kira was much more easier than expected. It's finding L that's going to be the problem." I then yawned. "Can you tell me some things about the Life Note before I go to sleep?" Hayat lowered himself to the ground in front of me.

"With the Shinigami there is a thing called the 'Shinigami Eye Deal' where you can trade half of your remaining lifespan so that you can see any person's name and lifespan." Hayat pulled his hood more tightly over his head. I wondered if he would ever show me his face. "There is a deal that can be made with Inochigami, which I will tell you when I believe that the time is right."

"Why then?"

"Because now isn't the right time." He persisted. "Now if a person is in possession of a Death Note then a human with the Shinigami eyes would see their name in red and no lifespan. Yet a person with a Life Note with immorality's name is in blue and there is an infinity symbol where their span is supposed to be." I smiled.

"What about people who have come back to life?" I asked.

"Right when they are revived for a week their names will be in green since theirs is being recalculated. And if you write their name in all caps, then their name will be in red and their lifespan will be in blue. Also a person with a Death Note will not be able to kill that person." I nodded.

"Perhaps in the future I'll use that to my advantage." I yawned and walked over to the bed. I removed my uniform shirt and sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Kei. "Good night Hayat." I yawned again. Before I could pull the covers over my head I looked up at him closely. "One last question, how do you stay alive?"

"It's not very easy to explain." He lifted his sleeve slightly and rubbed the back of his hand. Yet the room was just dark enough so I couldn't see what his arm looked like. His skin was covered from head to toe, he even wore gloves. There was a high chance that he didn't have a human appearance to him. "You can ask me in the morning." I yawned once more.

"Alright," I murmured. I wrapped myself up in the covers.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Now it's time for an awkward time skip.**

* * *

_**V**_

{**NIGHTMARE**}

_April 5, 2004_

* * *

"Hey, are you awake?" I swatted my hand in the air.

"No." I murmured. Yet the shaking persisted. I opened my eyes, it was still night outside. "What do you want Kei?" I asked. When I looked at him he was trembling. "What happened to you?" Kei quickly wiped his eyes. I remember how his dad always told him not to cry in front of people, which is much to ask from a young boy. But Kei had carried that promise on even to the day of the accident. This was more of a surprise than Hayat.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all." He walked over to the desk. "I'm sorry I woke you up." I rubbed my eyes and laid back down on the bed.

"What was it about?" Kei shrugged. "I've never seen you cry before, _ever_. So it has to be something." He hung his head down. "Alright, don't tell me. I'm going back to sleep." I threw the covers back over me.

"You do that." I heard Kei mutter.

* * *

I quickly took a seat beside Ari. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're late. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened. Were the speeches given yet?" She shook her head.

"Why are you asking anyway?" I smirked at her.

"Are we playing the question game?" She smiled.

"Not anymore." The two top-scorers were announced. Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. "Hideki Ryuga goes to this school?!" Ari shot up from her seat. Yet on the stage came a guy who had a terrible slouch and bedraggled hair. He was also wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Who does that at an opening ceremony?

"That's not Hideki Ryuga." I murmured. Ari sighed disappointedly and sat back down.

"Well obviously." She muttered. When Hideki gave his speech his voice was in a monotone that was almost was bad as my former social sciences teacher. Everyone applauded from him nonetheless. Ari nudged me with her elbow suddenly. "Do you know him?" I shook my head.

"He wasn't in my class when I took the test." Ari suddenly laughed.

"Do you hear those girls up front? One of them likes Light and the other likes Hideki." I nudged her also to be quiet.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Ari asked as we exited the building. I shrugged and looked down at my watch.

"I think my Mother might want to congratulate or something. I don't know." Ari suddenly growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're always so rude to your Mother." She then waved to a group of passing people. "Sorry, but I'm going to a party with them. Bye Aki-kun!" I nodded a goodbye to her.

"Hey, Aki-san!" I immediately turned around. Light was gesturing for me to come over. He was also talking to Hideki. Light placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is Akira. He's a good friend of mine." I resisted the urge to shake Light's hand off of me. What was he doing?

Hideki stared at me for a moment before holding his hand out. "Hello Akira-san." He stated. I confusedly took his hand.

"Are you a foreigner?" I blurted out. Hideki shrugged. "I'm sorry about that. It was nice to meet you Hideki-san, but I should be heading home now." He nodded and then walked away suddenly. "He's an interesting character…" I muttered out loud. Light stood in front of me again.

"You know, your 'brother' looked very familiar to me for some reason." He stated. "But then again, I remember you having no siblings whatsoever. So I'm guessing that you had revived Kei." I shrugged.

"Well you sister is obviously too young to remember Kei, so I had to say that in front of her." Light nodded. "Why were you talking to Hideki anyways?" Light glanced behind me suddenly.

"I'm leaving now." He stated before walking away. I stared at his back for a moment. He was walking in no particular direction. I sighed and began my own journey home.

* * *

"Aki, I'm so proud of you." Mother said when I walked through the house. "I made you some squid sushi, because you seem to have taken a liking to it lately." As I continued to stand and look at her she wrung her hands nervously. "Is it because of," she cleared her throat, "you know who?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just really miss him suddenly." She smiled. "Why are you smiling about that?" Mother shook her head and handed the plate of food to me.

"No, it's just that I'm so happy that you've responded to me." She continued wringing her wrists. "I know that I could easily just talk to you, but I didn't want to pressure you." I nodded towards her and went upstairs.

"That was still rude you know." Hayat stated when I entered. I shrugged and closed the door.

"Here Kei-kun." I set the plate of sushi on the bed in front of him. I picked up the Life Note. "So I've noticed something here." I sat down at my desk. "Every time we revive a criminal, Light brings down two. When we increased our numbers, so did Light. So I have a plan. We're going to stop." Kei and Hayat gasped at me.

"What do you mean _stop_?" Kei said.

"I mean exactly what I said. We're going to stop and see the world's reaction." I set down the Life Note. "But before we do I just remembered that in December Light had killed many American FBI agents and one of their wives, who was also in the FBI."

"Technically she was his financée." Hayat said. Kei swallowed down a whole piece of sushi and stared at him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I remember her because she was expected to have his child in October of this year, but she died before it could happen." I raised an eyebrow at Hayat and opened my mouth to speak but Kei beat me too it.

"That's so creepy Hayat! Why are you stalking conceiving women?" I shushed him immediately.

"That's the complicated process of how Inochigami live, which I have yet to explain to you." He settled himself on the bed beside Kei. "Shinigami live by finding a person, killing them, and taking their remaining lifespan. With us, it is sort of the opposite. When we find a person we see not only their name and lifespan, but how large the generation of their family is going to be." Kei tapped his chin.

"So, you take the years of how long their family is going to last?" Hayat shook his head.

"No. We look for a woman and see if she will have children or not. When she's about to deliver we write the name down of the child right when it is born and we gain the years that it will live." I nodded to that in thought.

"And so, that's how a stillborn comes to be?"

"Yes. If the child's name isn't written in enough time than it will sadly depart." He stood. "You see, our purpose is to breathe life into people. A Shinigami's is to destroy them, though they are not really doing it anymore. Yet you'll know it was a Shinigami's doing when a person dies of unexpected reasons or an unexplained heart attack." Kei then began to lick his plate clean. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"But I don't get the whole generation thing." He said.

"Inochigami usually just find one family and stick to it. Most of us do it for convenience, others for personal reasons." He then stood. "Speaking of which I have to leave now, I will return before nightfall." Hayat then walked through the wall. Kei jumped up to look out the window to see him fly away. When he turned back to me he had a look of awe. You wouldn't even imagine that this boy was nearly in tears this morning.

"Wow, I wonder what it would be like to fly." I snorted at him.

"Wouldn't people see you as an outcast for sprouting wings and flying?" Kai shrugged.

"I wonder if we can see what his face looks like." I shook my head.

"That's probably not the best idea." Kei groaned.

"You say nothing's a good idea. I remember how I always convinced you and Light to do the weirdest things with me." His smile then faltered. "Light hadn't recognized me."

"No, he did. He just could say anything in front of Sayu. She was too young to remember you." Kei nodded and smiled again.

"Alright that's good enough." He sat down on the bed again. "You were saying something about FBI agents before Hayat started talking." I nodded and picked up a pen.

"I'm going to bring back Raye Penber and his _financée _Naomi Misora." I wrote their names down. "I think they can help us out with something." Kei and I silently waited then turned around when the people appeared behind us.

"W-Where are we?" Naomi said. Raye reached into his pocket and pointed a gun at us. He pushed Naomi behind him.

"Who are you two?" He asked. I stood up and stayed as calm as possible yet I felt Kei tremble a bit.

"Lower your voices, my Mother's downstairs." I said. "And Penber-san put the gun away. We're not going to hurt you or Misora-san." He continued to hold it up though.

"I will shoot if you two don't tell me who you are." He demanded. I shrugged.

"Go ahead. Try." Kei pulled on my arm.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm testing my boundaries."

Raye growled. "You asked for it!"


	6. Chapter 6: Follow

_**VI**_

{**FOLLOW**}

_April 5, 2004_

* * *

Raye began to rapidly pull the trigger. Kei stepped to the side and I saw Naomi turn her head away. I felt the bullets pierce me and I winced, but I didn't feel pain. It was an odd cooling sensation and they passed through me, and they landed on my desk.

"Aki, what was that?" Mother called out.

"Nothing, I just dropped my textbooks. I'll pick them up." I shouted back.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like gunshots, and I got worried." She didn't even sound convinced herself. Raye dropped his gun.

"How did you…" he breathed.

"Did you two notice something that Light did before you died?" I asked them. They glanced at each other before looking at me.

"He was writing something down." Naomi commented.

"And he had made me write the names of my other agents." I nodded.

"That's right. I had just written your names down here." I showed them the Life Note then put it down. "And now you two have come back."

"But why would–" I held my hand up then pointed to the window.

"You two are free to go and do whatever you want after you answer this question." Raye held onto Naomi's arm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Does the name or word 'Hayat' sound familiar to any of you?" They shook their heads. "Okay, you can leave now." Raye continued to closely watch us but he still went towards the window.

As he helped Naomi out, he looked back at us. "I didn't get your names." I shrugged.

"You'll know them, trust me." Kei and I watched as they jumped down and ran away from my house.

"He was buried with a gun?" Kei murmured. I patted his head.

"That's actually a good question." I moved back to my desk and hid the Note. "That was weird. I could feel the bullets go through me, but there was no pain at all." Kei smiled at me.

"That was so cool though! I can't wait until you make me immortal."

"I hope by then though you'll be mature enough to not deliberately put yourself in danger though." I patted his head again. He groaned.

"Stop that. You make me feel like a dog or something." He swatted my hand away from his head. "So you're just doing this for a reaction?" I nodded. "You always like teasing people." I patted his head at that and chuckled.

"Yes I do." Kei then walked away and sat on the bed with his back towards me.

"You know, you've been different now that Hayat and I are around." Kei suddenly stated. "It seemed like you were really rude to everyone, and even your mother, and that you stopped really talking to people and stuff. But I've noticed that you seem happier now." He shrugged. "I guess you missed me." I looked down from his back and stared at the floor.

"Well, everybody did. I just never got over you." I then stood and cleared the bullets from my desk into the wastebasket. "Light and his family returned back to normal, even though Light's not completely the same." I went over to the door. "I'm going to go out." Kei stood up too.

"Can I go with you?" I shook my head. "Why not?" My arm twitched to pat his head yet I remained still.

"I just want to be alone. That's all."

* * *

I walked past the Yagami house as discreetly as possible. Now I just realized how horrible the day we reunited was. If Sayu wasn't there then Light surely would've shut the door on me and Kei.

There was music coming from the house, surely to celebrate Light's entrance. I bet that the house was full of people that Light called friends, even though in reality they really weren't. If Kei was still here then maybe Light would be more sincere towards them.

I sighed and walked past the house. Even though it didn't seem like it, Kei had changed a lot of things.

* * *

"Mr. Sekai," I looked up. Hayat was hovering over me. "How did you manage to find my location?" I shrugged.

"I was really just walking around." Hayat sat on the other side of me. "Did you just 'stalk a conceiving woman' as Kei puts it?" He chuckled.

"Yes. I named the child Kame Meisun." He snapped his fingers suddenly. "You just revived Mr. Penber and Miss Misora, didn't you?" I nodded. I wonder how he knew that.

"They said they didn't recognize your name though." I stood up and walked again before people could notice that I was talking to myself.

"I highly doubt that they would know that." Hayat said behind me. "Their child will come back then."

"How much do you know about this child?"

"It's not good to disclose too much information. But it will be a boy and have around twenty generations." Silence went between us as I continued walking. Hayat grabbed my shoulder suddenly. "There is a man going inside your house." I looked and saw a shadowy figure enter.

"Are my Mother and Kei in there?" Hayat flew over then came back.

"No, they are not. I am assuming that Ms. Opun-Sekai is at work. Yet I do not know where the Little One is." That was odd. Where could Kei be?

I walked over to the side of the house and peered inside the window. I couldn't exactly make out the man's features but he appeared to be setting something up. He then moved away from my point of vision. But before I could move on to another window he left the house. I waited a few seconds for him to get out of eyeshot before going back into my house.

I looked around. He bugged the room. And whoever this man was is good. In just minutes he set up the cameras and none of them were visible. This was going to be slightly easy considering that I wasn't writing anymore. But what am I supposed to do with Kei?

"Oh, Aki, what are you doing home so late?" Mother asked upon entering the house. "Is everything alright?" I nodded and went upstairs. Where was Kei?

I went downstairs and back outside. "Aki, are you looking for something?" Mother called out but I shut the door. I walked down the street and rounded the corner to the old park.

"Um, Mr. Sekai," Hayat suddenly said. "I believe this is a different man, but someone is also following you." I held in a groan. The police couldn't have caught on to me like this. They must've found a connection between me and Light.

My guess was right. Kei was sitting on the swings at the park. He didn't look up at me when I stood in front of me. "I guess it was a good idea that you didn't listen to me this time." He continued to look down. I nudged his shoulder. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?"

Kei shrugged. "I just don't." He stood then. "What happened?" I stepped closer to him and lowered my voice.

"This man just bugged the house and another is following me." Kei's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do with me?" I patted his head.

"I'll figure something out don't worry. For now though you have to hide out in the slide." Kei shook my hand off his head. "Good night Kei." He muttered something in response but I had to leave. I'm sure this man had already witnessed enough suspicious activity from me.


	7. Chapter 7: Smile

**Alright, I tided up the story a bit.**

* * *

_**VII**_

{**SMILE**}

_April 7, 2004_

* * *

I drummed my pen along my desk. I could hear Hayat pacing behind me and my Mother cleaning the kitchen. I tried to suppress a yawn. It was hard to be boring.

Hayat suddenly coughed. I resisted turning around to look at him and continued tapping my pen. "The Little One is having a hard time. When he woke up this morning he nearly cried again." I started rummaging through my desk drawers. Whatever it was that was bothering Kei had to be very important and unsettling to him.

"Even though I do not know much about him, I am afraid that something has deeply startled the Little One. And I believe that it has something to do with you." I closed my desk drawer and walked outside of the room. What did Hayat mean by that? "I would not want to violate his privacy. So you will have to figure this out on your own Mr. Sekai." I went to the front door and pulled on my jacket.

"Mother, I'll be back soon!" I called out. I shut the door before she could respond. I let out a deep sigh as I stepped outside. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked to the playground. Kei popped his head out of the slide as he heard my footsteps approaching. He was smiling though it was obvious that there was no happiness behind it.

"Kei-kun, what's wrong?" Kei shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" I sat down on the tip of the slide beside him.

"I remember how your father never wanted you to cry in front of people." I started. "And I've want to know what's been bothering you. I know it's important." Kei clenched his fists at his sides.

"Nothing's wrong. Just drop it Akira." He growled. I tensed. Kei had never spoken to me like that either. And I only recalled him calling me by my name twice.

"Something's wrong." I stood up and looked down at him. Kei only returned my gaze for a second looking down at his hands. I sighed and held out my hand to him. "Come on. Let's go get some ice-cream or something." He pushed my hand out the way and stood up on his own.

"Why would you do that?" I shrugged.

"You don't like ice-cream anymore?" Kei smiled again.

"I'll always love ice-cream!" I patted his head.

"Correction, you'll always love food." He didn't swat my hand off this time.

* * *

I watched in silence as Kei devoured his third bowl of ice-cream. I glanced over to where Hayat solemnly stood. He seemed to be looking out the window. "The man is still following you." He murmured. I looked out the window also and try to pinpoint who this man might be.

"What are you looking for?" Kei asked. He set his spoon on the table beside his bowl. He looked out the window too. "That guy on the bench looks familiar for some reason." I looked towards the bench he was talking about. There was just a simple looking man sitting there, yet he did seem familiar to me too in an odd way.

I shrugged. "That's weird." I stated. "He looks like someone we met before, but I can't put my finger on it." We looked back at the man and he had pulled out his phone. When he hung up he then ran down the street.

"What was that about?" Kei asked. I shrugged. " Can I get another ice-cream?" I smiled and handed him some Yen.

"Knock yourself out Kei-kun." Yet I sighed when he walked away. I was willing to spend the majority of my earnings to keep that smile on him.


	8. Chapter 8: Custody

_**VIII**_

{**CUSTODY**}

_April 7, 2004_

* * *

"So, was that good?" I asked Kei. He vigorously nodded. I briefly returned his smile. It really did worry to see him upset, especially if it had to do something with me. I didn't want to feel guilty for his unhappiness.

We continued to walk down the streets silently. When we made to a section of the city Hayat tapped me on my shoulder. "Mr. Sekai, look out behind you." I was suddenly forced onto the ground and my hands were held behind my back.

"Akira Sekai-san, you are under arrest for suspicion of child abduction." A man's voice said behind me.

"Aki-kun!" I heard Kei scream. He sounded like he was beginning dragged away in another direction. I tried to wrestle out of the policeman's grip but another man joined him and shoved me inside of a car. I immediately turned around and looked out the window to see another policeman talking to Kei before dragging him inside of a cop car also.

I sighed and leaned back against my seat. Now I had to think everything out. If I really get myself arrested then immortality wouldn't help me out. When I turned to look out the other window I almost jumped when I saw Hayat sitting next to me. He rubbed the back of his gloves before turning to me.

"Mr. Sekai, if it is really necessary you can give up ownership of the Life Note." I looked passed his head and out the window. "By the expression on your face I am guessing that that is not what you are going to do." Hayat then sprouted his wings. "I will be on top of the vehicle, it is much too cramped here." He then left.

I resisted smirking at the officers up front. It must be quite a sight to see an Inochigami riding on top of a cop car.

* * *

"Is this all necessary?" I muttered. A man had blindfolded me and bound me to a cold, metal chair.

"Yes." The man responded. I then heard his footsteps fade away but I had a feeling that he was still in the room.

"Mr. Akira Sekai, welcome to the Kira Investigation Headquarters." A different voice said. It sounded like it came from a speaker. I tilted my head up towards the ceiling.

"Where's Kei?" I asked.

"Mr. Akira, your name is very interesting. Not only because of the fact that your name contains 'Kira' yet it also means 'Bright and Clear World.' Sekai is a very uncommon name in Japan I believe." The voice then paused. "And the combination of your mother's maiden name with her married one means 'Open World.' You both have very interesting surnames." I groaned.

"Where is Kei?" I pressed on. There was a bit of shuffling before the voice cleared his throat.

"He is with us. Don't worry."

"What did you do to him?"

"We haven't done anything to him. The boy wouldn't stop screaming for you though." The speaker crackled suddenly. "The question is Mr. Akira, what have _you_ done to him?" I then let out a growl of frustration.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why am I even here? I know that isn't the proper procedure for suspicion of child abduction."

"Ah, Mr. Akira, you are a smart one. You are right. We brought you here under the suspicion that you are either Kira or the one who revives the criminals." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Kei exactly?" The voice sighed.

"You are still worried about him? Mr. Akira, he was currently eating in the room next to the one I'm in. I hope that that's reassuring even for you." I sighed. This guy didn't mention that he cried, or else that would have been a problem.

"Just out of curiosity, is there anybody else with you right now?" There was a pause before the voice came back.

"I believe that you know Light Yagami, he is here." I froze. What was Light doing here? I knew that his father was the chief of the police or something like that. But what exactly was going on?

"Ah, I see." I quickly said back. "How long am I going to be here?"

"Until I prove you guilty or innocent," the voice swiftly replied. I sighed. My feet were already beginning to lose feeling from my constrictions.

I broke my head down and leaned back against my seat. "I just checked on the Little One. He is indeed fine." I heard Hayat's voice say. "And Ms. Opun-Sekai has been informed of your arrest and is very worried over you." I sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9: Target

_**IX**_

{**TARGET**}

_April 8, 2004_

* * *

"Mr. Akira, are you awake?" The overhead voice called out. I tilted my head up towards him slightly. "Tell me as many things you know about Kei." I looked back down. My feet and hands had pins and needles in them. The sensation was long past annoying now.

"Kei-kun was born in summer, which he always brags about. His father's name was Kenta, and he was very tall for a Japanese man. And if I remember right his mother's name was Tibra and she was Icelandic or something. So that's why he has green eyes." I sighed as I let my mind process. "His favorite drink is ramune soda and his favorite foods are squid sushi and ice-cream. The only food he won't eat Kei is dried fish, which his mother used to force him to eat .Kei-kun is also ambidextrous and he used to brag about that too." I took in a breath. "And the kanji his name is written in means 'respect.'"

I could almost hear the voice take in a breath. "Mr. Akira that is a lot of information on this little boy." It muttered.

"He's thirteen years old." I murmured.

"I am assuming that you know what happened to his parents."

"They are dead." I simply answered. "When can I leave?"

"I believe that you would be happy to know that we're moving you to more comfortable room." My arms and legs were then suddenly untied but my blindfold was still on. Yet I was too tried to even fight back.

* * *

"You may now take off your blindfold Mr. Akira." I slowly lifted my arms to take off the cloth. I closed my eyes at the brightness of the room. They had put me in a pure white jail cell basically. "Is this better for you?" The voice said. I looked up to pinpoint the speaker.

"I want to go home." I muttered. I looked down at my feet. My shoes seemed cleaner than usual for some reason.

"You don't seem to like your mother's company that much though." I slouched against the bed. I have never felt so homesick in my life before. "And Mr. Akira, do I need to tell you that it's only been two days since we took you into confinement?" I groaned. If I couldn't survive a couple of days away from home then I couldn't imagine how it was going to be like a month later.

"Is Light still there?" I called out. The speaker crackled.

"You cannot speak to him." The voice simply answered. I sighed. Why was I was desperate for conversation?

"Even though I already have a good idea, who are you?" The voice suddenly chuckled.

"I am L." The voice simply stated. I then heard a sudden click and the static of the speaker went away. I guessed that he was gone now. I then heard another click of the device. I found myself sitting up in anticipation at this.

"Hey Akira," a new voice said. I sighed.

"Hi Light." I responded.

"You look like a depressed man now." Light said. I dryly chuckled at that.

"Thank you for rubbing it in Light." I ran my fingers over the fabric of my bed. "Is Kei-kun really okay?" Light laughed also.

"Wow, you really do care a lot about him. I'm serious he's fine. I would sneak him in here but L's about to come back in a second." The speaker then clicked again. Despite all the bad blood, I actually felt pretty happy after my and Light's little conversation, even if it was over Kei.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. That boy probably hasn't even thought about the impact he had on our lives.


	10. Chapter 10: Downfall

**_X_**

{**DOWNFALL**}

_May 18, 2004_

* * *

"Mr. Akira, we are not letting you go." I didn't even have enough physical or emotional energy inside of me to lift my head up. I just rose from my bed and shuffled over to the door. An old man who I believe was once addressed as "Watari" opened up the door. He gave me a brief smile before taking my arm and taking me outside.

He took me to a car where I saw a smiling Kei. Yet my spirits were even uplifted at that. "Hey Aki-kun! I missed you so much." The passenger's seat suddenly opened and Hideki stuck his head in.

"What are you doing here Ryuga-san?" I asked. He just stared at me for a moment before turning back towards the driver's window. Kei raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you don't know who he really is?" I raised an eyebrow back at him. "He said it was okay for me to tell you that he is really L." I looked out the window at that. Who knew that a Life Note would spiral my life downhill like this?

It a moment for me to notice that Watari had driven out of the city. I quickly realized that he was taking us to the cliff that over looked the seas. But why? We were suddenly pushed out of the car by the old man and eccentric detective.

L and Watari both pointed guns at us. "My apologies Mr. Akira, but we needed to do this." L quickly murmured. They then both pressed both of their triggers. I felt fear. Not because they saw the bullet pass through me like water, but because I heard Kei give the same scream like he did the day of the accident.

* * *

I effortlessly tried rubbing my eyes before I entered through my front door. I was immediately tackled by my mother. I let myself be held by her. "Oh, Aki, I was so worried about you!" She stated. When she let go she dabbed at her eyes. "Do you want anything to eat? I can tell they didn't feed you well."

"What are you talking about?" I muttered to her. She grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom.

"Can you please just try tidying yourself up a bit? You can go to your room afterwards and rest if you want to Aki. I just want you to look at yourself." I sighed and turned on the bathroom's lights. I almost jumped at my reflection.

I saw a depressed man with darkened eyes and shaggy hair. Yet you could once tell that it was a melancholic teenager with bright eyes and was actually just starting to get his life on track. He looked like he hit rock bottom once again.

I slammed my fist against the bathroom counter. I felt my shoulders tremble. For the sake of my mother not walking in on me I covered my mouth as I cried again. "I'm so sorry." I sighed when I took a breath. I then dried off my eyes again and went upstairs.

"Mr. Sekai, are you alright?" Hayat asked me. I sat down at my desk chair. I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that there was something missing in my room right now.

"I would be if I could bring him back." I muttered. I drummed my fingers across the drawer where my Note was hidden. "But if I do then I would pass their little test." I ran my fingers through the tangles of my hair. The front of close to touching my eyes yet I didn't even feel like cutting it. There was no point now. "I'm not sure what they find worse. Killing criminals, or bringing them back to life."

"That is a good question." Hayat murmured. He then walked over to my seat. Despite Hayat's great height I never found him imitating until now for some reason. "Are you going to continue your students Mr. Sekai?"

"There's no point." I stopped tapping my fingers. "Even though I'm considering it, does immorality prevent suicide?" I felt Hayat stiffen briefly before clearing his throat.

"Yes, it does." He then extracted his wings suddenly. "I have business to take care of. I will be back by morning." I leaned back against my chair.

"Aki, I can tell you're still awake. Please go to sleep for me." I opened up my third drawer and pulled out the framed picture of Kei, Light, and me when it was my birthday, exactly four days before the accident. I set the frame up on my desk before heading to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Mend

**I just feel awkward calling her "Mother" for some reason…**

* * *

**_XI_**

{**MEND**}

_May 19, 2004_

* * *

I stuck my head in the kitchen. I silently watched Mother break seaweed and hum to herself. I recognized the tune as a song played at funerals. Did someone die at her workplace? I cleared my throat to get her attention. She immediately turned around with a startled expression before laughing. "Aki, you scared me. Do you need something?" I took a step closer towards her.

"Do you mind if I eat dinner with you tonight?" I asked. She dropped the food she had in her hands onto the counter. A piece of fish fell onto the floor. I moved to pick it up but she shook her head and did it herself.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised." Mother turned back around to wash the piece of fish off. "You haven't eaten with me in such a long time." She then handed me a plate of food. It was typical fish sushi. I just now noticed that Mother was making more sushi lately.

"Thank you Mother." I murmured as I sat down. She smiled at me from across the table.

"Can you tell me what happened? You were gone for forty days." I almost choked on my food. It had been _forty days_? Time seemed to stop while I was in confinement.

"Nothing really happened. They were surveying my behavior." I poked at a ball of rice. "You know why I was arrested right?" Mother nodded.

"Yes, there was a murder at your university. I couldn't believe that they would actually suspect you." She sighed. "I know that you aren't capable of something like that."

"Hm, they told Ms. Opun-Sekai that you were a suspect in a murder." I heard Hayat say next to me. I took a quick glance at him before turning back to Mother, who was staring at me with a serious expression all of a sudden.

"You still miss him, don't you Aki?" She quietly asked. I paused before nodding. Where was she going with this? "I miss Kei terribly also. And I still miss Kenta-san and Tibra-chan." She suddenly inhaled deeply. "But worst of all I miss Soichiro, Sachiko-chan, Light, and Sayu. And they're still alive. That's the worst kind of feeling, you know?"

"When you miss someone when they're right there?" I asked. Mother slowly nodded.

"And before the arrest I could tell that you were getting better. You were eating more and you seemed more excited about school and I actually saw you smile." She put on a smile herself, but it was stained with sadness. I felt a pang in my chest. I felt guilty for not noticing that Mother was feeling the same pain that I was. Her smile then faded. "But after the arrest you're broken down again. First of all you look horrible." I found an uncontrollable laugh come out of me which surprised her once again.

"Mother, don't say that. I know I look horrible." I said. She laughed also.

"No, but it's true. If your hair grows another inch I'm sure you won't be able to see anymore." She then pointed a chopstick at me. "And your eyes have these horrible dark bags under them. And you definitely need to cut your fingernails." Before she could continue on I stood from my seat and walked over to her. She raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"When was that last time I said I loved you?" I asked her. She shrugged. I then hugged her as best as I could with her sitting down. "I love you Mother." I stated. I then felt her shoulders tremble from underneath my arms. I let go of her to see that she was crying.

"I love you too Akira." She said. I smiled and hugged her again. "I'm so happy that you're talking to me again." And I felt the same.

* * *

"That was a touching mother and son moment Mr. Sekai." I snickered at Hayat. "Where are we going now?" I looked around me. I couldn't detect anybody else on the streets and Hayat hadn't told me that anybody was following me.

"I can't take it anymore. I need to bring Kei back." I heard Hayat sigh beside me.

"Mr. Sekai, do not let your impulses influence your actions. You could get caught again." I looked up to make sure that the road was completely empty before taking out my pen and paper.

"I don't care Hayat. I need him back." I quickly scribbled down Kei's name before turning back around.

"Aki-kun?" I heard behind me. I smiled as I turned around. "Aki-kun, why did you bring me back again?" He asked. I looked down at him. They had changed his clothes again apparently. And there was no mark of the bandage except for a small scar on his cheek. And his hair was also more disheveled than usual.

"I just had to Kei-kun." I patted his head and smiled when he gave a slight growl. "You're going to have to sleep in the park again until I find out that the close is clear." He nodded. I then touched him with a piece of the Note. His eyes widened when he saw Hayat.

"How did I forget about you?" I heard him breath. I looked back at Hayat. He must have lost his memories. Now Kei could only touch the Life Note five more times. I then turned Kei around so that we could walk down the street together. "Hey Hayat, when can we see your face?" Kei suddenly asked. Hayat froze.

"It is against the rules for an Inochigami to reveal their face to a human." He slowly stated. "But it is part of the deal that is made between Inochigami and human which I will explain much, much later." Kei nodded and continued walking. I pondered over what Hayat said. So the deal that could be made between me and him involved seeing his face? I wonder what will happen.

As I dropped off Kei at the playground he suddenly called me back to him. "What is it?" I asked. Kei looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up at me.

"You were born in the springtime, even the spring equinox I think. Your father's name is Isamu, and he passed when you were one year old. Your mother's name is Ai, and the kanji her name is written in means 'indigo.' Not 'love' which it typically does." He took in another breath. "When we were younger and I still think to this day you like blueberry cheesecake, but not the Kit-Kats. Your left-handed but can write some things in English with your right hand." He tapped his chin. "And your full name is Akira Sekai and your name means 'Bright World.'" I started with wide eyes at him. Kei then smiled. "Good night Aki-kun! I'm tired." I speechlessly nodded and headed back to my house.


	12. Chapter 12: Apology

**_XII_**

{**APOLOGY**}

_May 24, 2004_

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm going to start writing again." I announced when I entered my room. Hayat and Kei barely glanced at me before turning back to their plates of sushi. Even Hayat had taken a liking to it, though I wondered how he ate it with his mask still on.

I watched Hayat and saw that he lifted up his face covering just an inch and shoved the pieces of food inside. "That's good to know Aki-kun." Kei said in between mouthfuls. I removed the Note from its hiding place and looked at it for a moment.

"So I'm going to start writing again." I stated again slightly louder.

Hayat tilted his head towards me as he devoured a piece of sushi. "You just said that Mr. Sekai." I rolled my eyes at him as I sat down at my desk. I then opened up the Note and began writing. "And also Mr. Sekai," I raised an eyebrow at Hayat as I turned around. "This is the only time I would tell you not to listen to Ms. Opun-Sekai, your hair looks nice longer." I heard Kei chuckle as he licked the plate clean.

"No, cut your hair Aki-kun." He said. I shook my head at both of them before turning back to the Life Note.

* * *

"Mr. Sekai, Mr. Sekai wake up." I groaned and rubbed my eyes to see Hayat's silhouette. "Ms. Opun-Sekai has to work a later shift today, the Little One is sleeping, and there is a knock on your door." I sighed and slowly stood and stretched. I put on my uniform's shirt and pants and went over to the door.

"Hey Akira," Light said. I stared at him. "You know, it's really cold outside and my parents are probably going to notice I'm missing soon. So, can you invite me inside?" I widened the door for him. We then continued staring at each other when he made his way inside. Despite the fact that a million answers ran through my mind I asked the question anyway.

"What are you doing here Light?"

He looked down and scratched the back of his head. "I just found out what Ryuzaki and Watari did today." Light sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm really sorry about that. I know why they did it but the plan was horrible. What type of person would shoot a child?" I felt my head tilt to the side at that in curiosity. I guess he thought that I hadn't revived Kei again.

"I don't know. I guess they want to figure this all out _that_ badly." I murmured. Light suddenly stared at me again.

"And I'm sorry about what happened and everything. I just didn't like seeing you so depressed and all. Even though you're not exactly the happiest person I know that you haven't looked like that since… well, you know. The first time Kei died." He sighed. "I know that meeting you like this in the middle of the night wasn't exactly the brightest idea, but I just had to do it." I almost smirked at him. Light was actually feeling guilt towards me?

"Thank you Light, I accept your apology." I held in a yawn. "You should start heading back home now. Good night Light." Light nodded and opened the door behind him.

"Oh, and one more thing," I heard him murmur. Before I could ask what it was he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up towards him. My eyes widened as he suddenly kissed me. It lasted for just a second before he let go and smiled. "Good night to you too Aki-kun." And with that he left.


	13. Chapter 13: Information

**For some reason guest reviews aren't showing up and it's annoying me. **

**Have I ever said that I love your reviews? They make me want to think of more complicated twists for the story.**

* * *

**_XIII_**

{**INFORMATION**}

_May 25, 2004_

* * *

"Did you get any sleep Mr. Sekai?" I heard Hayat ask behind me. I sighed to the air. Kei had decided not to wake this morning so I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts. But it didn't help much. On top of a restless night I watched the Second Kira broadcast on television.

"No Hayat, I didn't." I said under my breath. There weren't many people out on this side of town, but I decided to not take any chances. Hayat suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, uh, Mr. Sekai, I did not know that you were like _that_." I stopped walking and froze. "Oh, I am sorry. I take that back. Pretend I never said that." I shook my head and continued walking.

"It's fine Hayat. I understand why you asked that. It's actually an old and personal story. You're going to have to find and place that no one can hear us though." Hayat then stood in front of me and led me back to the park back home.

* * *

I looked inside the slide. Kei was still fast asleep. I nudged his side but got no response from him. I sighed and placed myself next to him. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought. "Let's see, it was the day after Kei died. I had taken it much harder than Light. In fact, compared to me Light was practically unfazed to what had happened. So to make me stop crying he kissed me." I frowned at the memory. "And it was also that day that some other kid saw it and told everybody, but instead said that I kissed Light. I then tried my best around woman. That's how I became friends with Ari."

"But you are rude to woman." Hayat suddenly stated. My frown deepened at that.

"What do you mean Hayat? I just made up with my mom and I'm nicer to Ari now."

"No, I am not talking about the way you treat Ms. Opun-Sekai and Miss Hopu. You show more of a caring side towards men that you solemnly share around females." Hayat crackled his knuckles. "You are a homosexual Mr. Sekai." I tried standing up but I instead hit my head on the top of the slide. I rubbed my head as I hopped out of it and stared at Hayat.

"That doesn't mean anything Hayat!" He pointed a gloved finger in my face.

"You are in denial. So it must be true." He then patted my head. "No worries Mr. Sekai. I will not tell the Little One your sexual preferences if you do not want me to." I growled and shook his hand off my head.

"Shut up Hayat. You don't know anything." The Inochigami just laughed at me. When my anger cooled I looked down at Kei. He was still sleeping despite all the commotion. I bent down and shook him slightly, but Kei didn't budge. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. "Is something wrong with him?" I asked Hayat. He shrugged and crouched down next to me.

I turned his head over and inspected his face. Kei's cheeks looked brighter than usual. I then loomed my ear over his nose. His breathing sounded different for some reason. I smelled his breath. "Alcohol…" I murmured. I shook Kei vigorously. "Kei-kun, wake up! I found a free sushi and ice-cream stand down the street." Kei began coughing and slowly opened his eyes.

"Can you get me some?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Did you drink last night?" I let out. Kei looked straight into my eyes. His were a duller tone than usual. He then placed his arm over his face.

"I just had to do it." He sucked in a breath. "I hadn't a drink in so long." Kei then chuckled. "I can't believe that you or Kei or my parents never figured out that I've been drinking." He sighed. "And you all are smart people too."

"I-I don't know w-what to–" Kei held his hand up. He suddenly had a serious expression on his face.

"Don't say anything. I tried to stop it but it's just too addicting Akira Sekai." I noticed that he slightly slurred over my name a bit.

"First of all, don't call me by my full name Kei." I groaned as I tapped my fingers on the inside of the slide. "Second, I know I can't help you with addictions. My mother used to drink a lot also when she got fired from one of her jobs. But since she got this steady one she rarely does anymore." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now, even though I can't help you, I know I can make you stop. You may technically be older than me but right now I'm bigger and stronger than you." I glared in his eyes. "Kei, I better not catch you drinking ever again. Got it?"

He nodded and tried to pry my hands of him. After a few seconds I let go of him. "Sorry." I heard him mutter. I nodded then patted his head.

"Don't do it again. No wonder you didn't grow much back then, you probably studded your growth." Kei suddenly smiled at me. I huffed at him. "What?"

"You're taking this better than I would've thought." He said. I sighed and patted his head again. I really wasn't. I felt disgusted right now. Not just because of Kei's drinking, but because of the Second Kira's antics (I revived all the men anyway), how Hayat accused me of being gay, and because Light kissed me. I slammed my hand against the wall of the slide, making both Kei and the Inochigami jump.

I stood. "Sorry guys. I think I'll go try and get some sleep." I didn't look behind me as I walked away.

* * *

_**Dear**__ Black Fox_**:** **(Must resist asking you what you say) Expect the unexpected grasshopper ;D. I'm trying to make chapters longer and add more details. I don't know why I'm doing that lately, it's annoying. I feel like I'm depriving readers of really getting into the story. And I just love changing the events in Death Note because if you take out one little event then the ending will completely change. **

**Anyways, thank you for liking the story. I just wanted to give a long reply to a thought-out long review. **


	14. Chapter 14: Emotions

**_XV_**

{**EMOTIONS**}

_May 26, 2004_

* * *

I sighed as I entered my empty room. This morning I had attempted to find a job. Even though Mother's is enough I felt guilty for dropping out of university after working so hard. In my Life Note I found a piece of paper jaunting out. I sighed as I read it.

"_To Mr. Sekai, the Homosexual Who is Obviously In Denial: _

_I will be gone for around two or three days. I have to go to Turkey (which my home country by the way) to oversee a few deliveries for a generation of my family. Take care of yourself, Ms. Opun-Sekai, and the Little One. _

_From Hayat, the Inochigami Who Knows Everything :D"_

I had to laugh out loud at the fact that Hayat put a smiley at the end. I wonder how he discovered that. A knocking at the front door made me drop the letter. I heard Mother answer it. "On Light-san, what a surprise!" I heard her say.

"Hello Opun-san." I heard Light respond. My heart stopped beating for a second. I hurried to tuck the Note and note from Hayat away in my drawer as I heard footsteps approaching. I then sat in my desk and tapped a pen on the edge as the door creaked open. I turned around and smiled as if in surprise.

"What are you doing here Light-kun?" I asked while standing up. Light closed the door and carefully locked it. He then sighed and leaned against it.

"The Second Kira gave me a visit." He said. "It's some stupid model girl who's 'in love' with me because I killed the kidnappers of her parents. And she hates you for bringing them back. So if you ever meet her she'll try and kill you, even though you have immorality."

I gritted my teeth together in thought. "You don't need to tell me her name. I think I'll be able to figure out who she is." I stood and walked over to him. My mind had begun racing ever since he entered the room. Now thinking about it that was something only Light could do to me. "Light, uh, why did you kiss me?"

Light shrugged. "It was an impulse. Like this one." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and kissed my again. This one was also quick like the last one. Light smiled again as he released me. "How was that Aki-kun?" I cleared my throat and looked down at our feet. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Blushes were a rare thing with me.

"I have to admit, it was nice." I murmured. I felt his hand guide my face back up towards him.

"Did I make Aki-kun blush?" I groaned at Light and felt my face get hotter.

"Light stop talking like a girl," I muttered under my breath. Light rested his forehead against mine and chuckled.

"You seem to like it though." He then simply gazed into my eyes. It was amber brown versus champagne brown. Champagne melted in the amber. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. I felt Light take a step back before returning the embrace. I tucked myself into the crook of his neck and sighed against his skin.

"Great, this makes us officially gay." I murmured. I felt Light's breathing increase.

"Only for you will I do that." He said. "Did you know that Kei was too?" I leaned back to look at his face. There was nothing but truth. Light pulled me back towards him. "I'll explain later. Right now I want to enjoy this. The model girl made me hug her for ages." I felt a tinge of envy in my chest towards her.

I leaned back once again and kissed Light. I felt him smile briefly before returning the favor. He slid his arms down to my middle and pulled me in closer. I wrapped my fingers in the back of his hair. This must truly be Heaven.

* * *

"Do you mind if I ask what Light-san wanted?" Mother asked as she passed me my plate. I shrugged.

"It wasn't really anything. He was heard about my arrest and was just checking up on me. He's still going to the university, so I guess this was convenient for him." Mother nodded, buying it. She then gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I gave Light-san your cellphone number. I hope you won't mind. You hardly even use your phone anyway." I stood and collected her plate.

"It's alright. Thank you for the meal." She smiled at me. It was good to see Mother happy honestly.

I then went up to my room and pulled out my cellphone from a random desk drawer. I was surprised that it still had some power left. The screen was lighted with a new text:

"_That was fun ;) And don't cut your hair anytime soon._"

I smiled at the screen and typed in a reply.


	15. Chapter 15: Desire

**Champagne colored eyes huh? Never used that description before, it felt nice. Champagne is a very pale brown.**

* * *

**_XVI_**

{**DESIRE**}

_May 27, 2004_

* * *

"Thank you again for the job Suzuki-san. I'll try not to let you down." I shook hands with my boss again. He just smiled and patted my shoulder.

"You've thanked me too much. Please, it's just a simple service job. I'm sure you'll do well today." He handed me an apron and a paper pad and sent me out of the kitchen. I was already tired. Spending all of last night texting Light was not a good idea in hindsight. I quickly walked up to a new customer and plastered a smile.

"Welcome to Kozy Coffee, what would you like today?" I looked down at a blonde girl in an elaborate black dress. A frilly collar with skeleton bones decorated her neck and she wore a skull ring. She tapped a finger against her chin.

"Hm, let's see. I'll have a… Ugh!" She tossed the menu down in exasperation. "All of these are so good. I don't know whether to get a Caf au Lait or a Caffe Latte!" She then turned to me with big pitiful eyes. "What do you–" her eyes suddenly widened. "Wow, y-you…" I tried to follow her gaze before I noticed that she was looking right above my head. Was this in the fact the model Light mentioned?

I looked behind me at the kitchen. Nobody was watching us. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the restaurant. "I'm guessing that you're the Second Kira." I said. She suddenly growled and stomped her foot.

"Your name's in blue and there's an infinity symbol." She clenched her fists. "That's so annoying." I held my hand out towards her.

"You already now, but my name is Akira Sekai. What's yours?" She raised an eyebrow and pushed my hand away. I laughed at her. This girl had an odd adorable aura around her. Yet I could also tell why Light was annoyed with her already. "Come on you can tell me. I don't have a Death Note, I can't do anything to you." She jumped up suddenly.

"My name's Misa Amane. I'm a model!" She vigorously shook my hand. "And you're almost as cut as Light-kun." She touched the bangs of my hair. I resisted backing away from her. Why was she acting like we were already friends?

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Misa smiled and nodded. She then looked down at her watch and gasped.

"I have to get going. I have a photo shoot. I'll hopefully see you again Akira-san!" She waved at me as she ran off. I went back into the coffeehouse. I hoped that I wouldn't get fired already.

* * *

"Aki, Light-san's here for you again." I slowly got up from my desk chair. Work on top of a sleepless night had made me utterly exhausted.

"Send him in!" I called out. I stood as I heard my door open, close, and lock. I smiled at Light despite my fatigue. "Hi." I hugged him. When I let go Light still held on. Concern was all over his face.

"You look tired. What happened today?" I sighed.

"First of all, I just had my first day of work. And while there I met Amane-san." Light groaned. I simply laughed at that. I pressed a chaste kiss against his nose. "You know you can be very adorable sometimes?" Light rolled his eyes. I kissed him again. When I let go I saw that his cheeks had a pink tinge to them.

"Um, Aki, can we go further this time?" I loosened my grip around him.

"What do you mean?" Light suddenly pressed his body flushed against mine.

"You know, _further_." I quickly took a breath of air at that. He kissed me again. I closed my eyes for a moment while thinking. When I opened them Light had a look of such intense want and need and desire that it made my heart throb.

"Okay." I murmured. We then walked each other to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Sick

**Ah! Scratch "champagne" I want his eyes to be chestnut brown.**

* * *

**_XVII_**

{**SICK**}

_May 31, 2004_

* * *

"I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few days but–" Kei wasn't in the slide. I looked around the playground. He wasn't anywhere. My mind began to panic. Where could he be?

"Try to city Mr. Sekai." Hayat said. I ran towards the entrance of the neighborhood.

* * *

"Kei! Kei! Where are you?! Kei!" I yelled as I ran. My heartbeat accelerated. I had to find him. I couldn't lose my friend to the streets of Tokyo. Hayat tapped my shoulder.

"Over there on the bench." And sure enough across the street I saw Kei simply sitting down, there was something in his hands. He then quickly shoved it inside of his jacket pocket and stood. I ran as fast as I could across the street and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I leaned against the park bench. All this running and worrying drained my energy fairly quickly. Kei simply shrugged.

"It's nothing Akira." I frowned at the use of my name.

"Is something wrong with you again?" He continued to hold my stare. Something was different in his eyes. Because Kei had light eyes it was easy to detect what he was feeling. I remembered seeing youth and mischievousness in them before. Then they suddenly changed to sadness from whatever was bothering him and dullness for drinking.

Now I saw nothing at all. They went from chartreuse to deadness. And it scared me.

"Kei-kun, answer me." I said. He just continued to look at me. Kei then sighed and looked down.

"You know I grew around an inch and a half." He said. "My growth hasn't been studded _that_ badly. But I probably messed up my chances of becoming tall like my mom and dad." Kei then sighed and looked back up at me. His eyes were suddenly red. I felt panic again. I knew he wasn't going to cry. I reached out towards him.

"Kei-kun I–" He pushed my hand away.

"I know what you and Light did. Or should I say, keep on doing." My insides froze at that. "You know it isn't mutual right? He's probably just using you for something." I looked down at Kei. He didn't look like that boy from down the block anymore. He looked like a depressed teenager. I wanted to just pat his head and tell him that everything was alright and buy him some ice-cream. But that wouldn't work now. Though Kei wasn't as smart as me and Light he wasn't stupid.

"Why would you say that?" I simply asked.

"I don't know." Kei growled suddenly. "Why don't you just believe me once? You never listen to me. And don't say anything its true. You, Light, and my father never listen to me. You just hear me. That's all." Kei suddenly ran off then. I couldn't chase after him again. It hurt to do so.

* * *

Light was in my room. His smile went away when he looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I placed my head against his chest.

"Kei ran away." I said. I felt his breath hitch.

"Here sit down." He gestured towards the bed. I did as told. Light watched me for a moment. He seemed to be hesitating about something.

I patted the spot next to me. "Why won't you sit down?" I asked. Light shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't." He quickly stated. "You gave up on finding him?" I nodded. "Why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just couldn't do it." Light went over to the T.V. on my desk. I stood and peered curiously over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He shushed me though. After a commercial about gummy bears the news came on.

"Today an unidentified boy, estimated to be around ages ten to thirteen, had been found dead in an alleyway. The boy was found by a homeless man and the hospital revealed that the cause of death was drug overdose. They also found alcohol in his system." I gasped. The woman reporter shuffled her papers.

"What's odd about this case is that the police have taken an interest in this boy even though he was discovered less than an hour ago." The newsman nodded at that.

"This boy is reported to have green eyes and brown hair and is five feet and one inch tall and is seventy-seven pounds. If you have any information please call our news station." He then cleared his throat. "And now we'll bring Aki-san with the weather." Light shut off the T.V. at that. I was suddenly in his arms.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked. I tried to say that I was but my mind had shut down. My knees buckled and I crumpled to the floor, bringing Light down with me. "You know you can bring him back right?"

"Yes." I forced myself to respond. "B-But…" I couldn't finish it.

"What is it?" Light asked. No more words could come out of me. Light let go and looked at me. "Aki?" He said. I felt my shoulders tremble.

"But I don't want to." I finally said. Light stood up. I simply stared at his knees.

"Why don't you?" He asked after a moment's silence.

"I-I just don't want to. He's already died twice under my watch. He's probably just going to die again. I don't see a point." Light grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Akira Sekai," he said. I involuntarily winced at my full name. I didn't like it coming from Light either. "I know you're going to bring him back by tomorrow. That's why you did last time." I shook my head.

"No, this time's different. If he thinks he's worthless then fine, let him be worthless. I don't need him anymore! He was just a childhood friend." Light knitted his eyebrows at me.

"I never heard you angry like that before." He stood back up. "It's your decision. I can't do anything. I just cause death." I had almost forgotten that Light and I were rivals. But ever since we had gotten together I had stopped using the Note entirely. There was loud uproar about how I mysteriously stopped writing again for the second time. And Light had definitely been killing less lately. I wondered how this would all seem like to L.

"I'm sorry." I said. Yet the apology was empty. I stood back up and dusted off my pants.

"I'm going to leave now." He stated. I nodded. Light grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Get some sleep for me, okay?" I nodded again. He then kissed me. It was short but filled passion. "Bye." He then walked over to the door.

"Bye." I muttered back.

* * *

_**Dear **__Black Fox_**: Criticism is a good thing. I can't seem to find a good place to really describe them. So if you want a full on description here you go. At the end of my stories I post character profiles of my featured OC's, so you can know a whole lot more about them later. **

_**Akira Sekai: **__5'6" (167") and 114 lb. (51 kg); chestnut eyes (by definition warm medium-brown with a hint of reddish and orange tones) and black hair (yet not completely jet-black). _

_**Kei I-Don't-Want-to-Say-His-Last-Name-Yet: **__5'0" (152") and 76 lb. (64 kg); chartreuse eyes (by definition vivid light green that contains some yellow) and brownish hair. _

**Their weights make me cringe but in order to get Death Note weights you have to take them down four heights. Like Aki is 5'6" but is the average weight of a 5'2" man. **

_**Dear **__awkward penguin_**: Yes it did. :D **


	17. Chapter 17: Lie

**_XVIII_**

{**LIE**}

_June 1, 2004_

* * *

"Mr. Sekai, you have a nighttime visitor." I immediately woke up to Hayat's voice. I trudged over to the door. Naomi and Raye stood outside.

"Hello again Akira Sekai," Raye said. I sighed and let them inside.

"Are you two married now?" I casually asked. Naomi nodded and briefly showed me a wedding ring.

"I never had the opportunity to properly thank you so, thank you Sekai-san." She said. I nodded towards her.

"What are you two doing here?" Raye heaved a breath.

"We mainly just wanted to confirm your identity. But we also noticed that you are associated with Light Yagami." I shrugged.

"Yeah, we used to grow up together and go to university together. But I dropped out of To-Oh around a month ago." They glanced at each other before looking back at me. I was too tired to be bothered with them at this ungodly hour. I just wanted to go back to bed. "I don't really talk to him anymore. So there's not really a connection between us." A yawn spilled from my lips. "I'm really sorry about kicking you two out, but I need sleep."

"But Sekai-san–" I interrupted Naomi with a smile.

"You can come back later. I just need some rest. I do have work today." They both nodded and headed towards the door. I yawned again as I crawled back underneath my covers.

"Who was at the door?" Light asked. His voice was groggy.

"It was nobody. Just go back to sleep." I muttered. He sighed and rolled back over on his side.


	18. Chapter 18: New

**Who's reading for the story, and who's reading for the yaoi? ;)**

* * *

**_XVIII_**  
{**NEW**}  
_June 1, 2004_

* * *

"Why did Young Yagami come back?" Hayat asked. I resisted questioning his little nickname for Light.

"Sometimes he'll come back when Mother's gone for her night shift." Hayat nodded at that. I glanced out the window to see Light walking back home as the sun was just beginning to shine.

I turned back to Hayat. He suddenly snapped his fingers, almost making me jump back. "I just remembered that I had gotten you a present from Turkey." He held out a box to me. I took it without hesitation. When I tried to open it though, nothing happened.

"Oh," I smiled. "You got me a puzzle box?" Hayat nodded. "Thank you. Did you steal it?" He shook his head. I could imagine the Inochigami leaving money in the spot where the box was.

"You can now store the Note more securely Mr. Sekai." He showed me how to open it and handed me my Life Note. I took out a pen.

"I want to do something really quick." I scribbled down a few names then showed Hayat. "Do you know these people?" I asked him.

"I remember you mentioning the names Kenta and Tibra as the parents of the Little One. Yet I do not recognize the name Aimé Blanc Saiai Shiro. And you only put 'Sekai' for the last one." I nodded. If Hayat would've guessed those though I would've been highly impressed.

"You're right. Kenta and Tibra are Kei's parents. Aimé Blanc and Saiai Shiro is the same person. It's just that one's his French name and the other's his Japanese name. I wrote both down." I tapped my pen against the desk. How do I explain this to him? "Aimé reminds me of you almost. He was a good person and very loyal. Yet he moved away in 2000 and two years ago he died in France of a heart attack."

"Do you think it was a Shinigami's doing?" I shrugged.

"It might be. He was a perfectly healthy man." I crossed out the word "Sekai." Now probably wasn't a good time for that. "People loved Aimé but when he moved people seemed to forget about him. And it feels like I'm the only one who cared about his death."

Hayat leaned against my desk. "Now thinking about it the Little One did mention the name Saiai before. Yet he changed the subject immediately after saying that." I nodded.

"Now Kei and I weren't exactly friends with Aimé, he was more of Light's friend, especially after Kei died. But I think he'll be helpful for me." Hayat stared at me for a moment before walking to the back of my room. I hoped that he wasn't thinking that Aimé was going to replace Kei. I just deemed him as more helpful.

I picked up my jacket from the corner of the room and threw it on. "Come on Hayat. We have to look for a confused, undead, French-American boy wandering why he's in Tokyo."

* * *

I immediately spotted him. One reason for the blue eyes and height, and second for the crazed and confused expression on his face. "Je suis perdu, je suis perdu!" I heard him yell."

"That means 'I'm lost.'" Hayat said. I ran up to him and pulled him to the side.

"Akira-san, is that you? Where am I? Am I in a new Heaven?" I shook my head. "Just walk with me and I'll explain everything." I looked down at his outfit. Even though everybody around us looked stoic I'm sure seeing Aimé yelling in French and wearing a suite was a peculiar sight indeed.

I grabbed him arm and began walking. "Okay, let me give you the gist of what's going on. There are murders going on in Japan and they're the act of a guy named Kira. All Kira has to do is write a name down and then that person will die." I felt Aimé gasp. "Now I have the opposite of Kira's power. I can write a name down and bring them back to life. Which is what I just did to you." He frowned.

"I find that hard to believe but since I'm alive I have no choice."

"Now, I brought you back because I just came up with a new plan. Kira and I are sort of on good terms you can say. Lately I haven't been reviving criminals and he has brought down his killings by about 50%." I looked at Aimé. He simply nodded. He still looked dazed though. I wondered about how the revived must feel. I bet the feeling of coming back to life must be amazing.

"That's good to know. But why am I part of your plan?"

"I need you to help me. Remember the detective L?" He nodded. "Well he already suspects me. So I'm going to pass part-ownership and immortality to you."

"Whoa Mr. Sekai, are you sure?" I heard Hayat say. I gave a brief nod in his direction. I knew what I was doing. Aimé was completely trustworthy. I was certain that he wouldn't leave me and commit suicide.

We soon arrived to the park by my house. Aimé slouched down in the swings. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. "This is too much for me." He muttered. I patted his head.

"You'll be fine. Now first of all you have to get used to him." I pulled out a scrap of Life Note from my pocket and touched Aimé's arm with it. He jumped up and I covered his mouth before he could yell. "It's fine, Hayat won't hurt you." I slowly let go of him.

"What is that?" Aimé breathed.

"I am an Inochigami." Hayat simply answered. I turned back to Aimé, who seemed to have calmed down some.

"Do you want to sleep or something to eat?" I asked him.

"I think I want some rest." He said. I nodded.

"Oh, and do you want to turn eighteen before I give you immortality?" Aimé nodded. I smiled. Everything seemed to be working out so far.

* * *

**Just noticed this. Aki is like Light, Hayat is like Ryuk, Kei is like Misa, and Aimé is like Teru.**

**What have I done? Lol**


	19. Chapter 19: Truth

**XIX**

{**TRUTH**}

_June 2, 2004_

* * *

Light pulled away from me suddenly. I moved towards him to close the gap. Up he shook his head. When I opened my eyes he was smiling. "Why are you pouting Aki-kun?" I groaned.

"You know you are horrible right?" Light chuckled.

"I just wanted to ask you something before I forget." I sighed and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"What is it?"

"Can you kill anything with a Life Note?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe you can kill a Shinigami. Those are attached to Death Notes right?" He nodded. "Why did you ask?" Light shrugged.

"I don't know. It was just on my mind." He latched onto me again. "Alright, we can continue." I did so with pleasure.

* * *

When I woke up Light was gone. On his pillow though there was a scrap of paper. I yawned as I unfolded it. "What does it say?" I heard Hayat ask. I crumpled it and tossed it at him.

"Just an excuse," I said. The paper bounced off of his stomach. I had expected him to catch it. "How's Aimé?"

"Mr. Blanc-Shiro is still asleep." He informed me. I nodded. "Should I call him Hayat II? he really is like me." I chuckled at him then stood up.

"You and your nicknames Hayat," I snickered. I pulled on my work uniform.

"Your phone is ringing." Hayat stated. I looked over at my desk. The phone was fine.

"No it's n—" Then the phone rang. I hurried to pick it up. I cleared my throat before saying, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry Aki-san, but I just looked up your number. I need to talk to you." It took me a moment to realize that it was Misa.

"Oh, okay. Can you make it quick? I have work in twenty minutes."

"Can I talk to you there then?" The curiosity was killing me now.

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to meeting you again Amane-san."

"Thank you Aki-san. Goodbye." She hung up. Even though I only met her once i didn't think that she could sound so professional. And there was also a hint of sadness in her voice. I just put my phone into my pocket.

"Was that the lovely Miss Amane?" Hayat asked.

"Yes. And that was creepy Hayat, don't do that again!" Hayat simply laughed.

"I honestly did not know that the phone would actually ring." I rolled my eyes and him and opened my bedroom door.

"Sure you didn't," I said. Hayat sputtered.

* * *

After about two hours of work Miss arrived. I noticed that her hair was different and she was wearing no jewelry whatsoever.

I quickly handed off an order to the kitchen before going over to her. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

She pulled out her purse and laid a single piece of paper on the table. I glanced at her and then the paper. "Touch it." She said. I picked it up. A being suddenly was skeletal with blue and purple tinged hair. There was something about this creature that was hauntingly beautiful.

"Do you realize that you gave Light Yagmai the tools to kill me Akira Sekai?" Misa sighed and opened up the menu.

"I don't understand..." I murmured. I remembered how Light questioned me last night, but I hadn't given him or even let him touch my Life Note.

"He stole a page of your Life Note while you were asleep and your Inochigami was distracted I'm assuming." I gasped. "Now I would have killed him by now, but a Shinigami's abilities are disabled once their name is written down."

"Can I have a macaroon?" Misa murmured. It took me a moment to break out of my shock and write down what she said.

"What f-flavor?" I asked. I hadn't expected for my voice to tremble.

Misa folder the menu and handed it to me. "Strawberry please," she said.

"Watch Misa when I'm gone Akira Sekai." I nodded and walked off to the kitchen. I handed the slip of paper to the chef. He glanced at it before looking back at me.

"Hey Akira-san it's your break." I nodded and set down my notepad. I slid the pen into my pocket as I walked back to Misa's table. The Shinigami was no longer there.

"She's gone now." Misa stated.

"So your Shinigami just told me that Light played me?" Misa nodded. A waitress came over and delivered her food.

"He played both of us. But I knew it and let him. I'm surprised you didn't notice. I thought you were smart." I sighed.

"So did I." Misa gave me a small smile. She broke her macaroon in half and offered it to me. I hesitated before accepting it.


	20. Chapter 20: Love

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Next chapter time!**

* * *

**XX**

{**_LOVE_**}

_June 2, 2004_

* * *

At precisely ten o'clock the doorbell rung. Sometimes I wondered if Light had obsessive-compulsive disorder. He was never late or early, but always on time. I slowly stood and opened the door. I pasted a smile on my face as he hugged me. I felt dead inside again.

He then leaned back. "Are we doing the usual tonight?" I shook my head. He frowned. I felt Hayat's presence behind me. If Misa's Shinigami was correct then Light is able to see him. And if Hayat reveals his name then he could die also. I didn't want to be left alone with Aimé and Misa.

"Light, I've been thinking about this all day and..." I sucked in a breath. "I don't want to do this anymore." His gaze went downcast for a moment. My heart ached suddenly. I didn't want to do this. He had fulfilled a lot of desired of mine. This was going to emotionally and psychically hurt me.

After a few moments he looked back up. There was the saddest look in his eyes. I melted. "A-Are you breaking up with me Akira?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, no. You can't really call it that. We technically were never..." His facial expression forced me to trail off. I wondered if he was hurt also, or if this was just another act. Because if this was an act, Light's a deadly good actor.

"We were never _what_ Akira? What are you trying to say?" His voice cracked. I sighed and hung my head down. I wanted to take back my words so badly now. When did I become so weak? I reached out my hand towards Light and he immediately took it.

"I-I trying to say that we can't do this anymore. What about L and his team?" Light scoffed and dropped my hand. That hurt also.

"After all this time you're just now concerned about getting caught?" Light backed away towards the door. "What, is there somebody else better than me?" I shook my head.

"No! Light, it's just—"

"It's just what?" We stared at each other. Light was heaving and was obviously angry. I didn't have any more strength to be angry. It was like all my basic emotions were coated with sadness. That's all I felt now, and I could figure what had caused that.

I slowly exhaled a breath. "I just can't do this anymore Light. I'm so sorry." He grabbed my arm suddenly.

"Aki don't say that. I love you." I gasped. I heard Hayat say something but I was too focused on Light.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"No Mr. Sekai, don't fall for something as simply as that." I heard Hayat loud and clearly, yet he was still distant. I quickly held Light in my arms.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." I whispered. I ignored the fact that it took Light a moment to hug me back. My mind couldn't wrap around the fact that someone actually cared for me now.

"Mr. Sekai, why aren't you listening to me?" I heard Hayat say. I squeezed Liht tighter. Hayat's words reminded me of my last encounter with Kei. I tried to cast those thoughts out and simply think of what was happening right now.


	21. Chapter 21: Woebegone

**I feel like I have a smart audience but I'm going to explain this anyway:**

**Right now is the time that Light, his father, and Misa were in confinement (started June 1). This all started because Misa was caught by L when she visited Light's university.**

**But since Rem told her that she was going to die Misa visited Akira's job instead of visiting Light, therefore she has not met L yet.**

**And if you read closely Akira and Hayat did not return the Life Note to the puzzle box, so it was left in an obvious place, making it easier for Light to obtain it.**

**Yes, I'm a nerd for having the timeline...**

* * *

**_XXI_**

{**WOE**}

_June 3, 2004_

* * *

Aimé had a nervous expression on his face when I approached him. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, it's nothing really. Don't worry about me Aki-san." He then smiled. I wasn't buying it.

"You can tell me what's bothering you. What's wrong?" He shook his head. I sighed and stood up. "Alright then, we can just—"

"I saw what you and Light-san did." He suddenly blurted. I continued staring at him with the sake expression of my face. For some reason I wasn't surprised that Aimé had figured that out. He scratched the back of his head again. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get something from your house and the door was cracked. I'm so sorry again!"

Aimé did look very sincere. I chuckled and patted his head. I didn't want him to feel awkward around me. "That's okay. I know that mistakes happen." He stood up then.

"Do you mind if I borrow your clothes? This suit is getting uncomfortable." I nodded. Aimé then walked over to my window. I sighed as I turned around to face Hayat.

"Well, it's not like he knows anybody here." I mumbled. Hayat didn't respond. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I am not sure why. But I have this eerie feeling that Mr. Blanc-Shiro has betrayed us in some way." I snorted at him. That was absurd. I had chose Aimé specifically because he was loyal.

"That's highly unlikely to happen. Now did you check up on Kei's parents like I asked you?" Hayat paused before giving a small nod. "How are they doing?"

"They were a bit confused at first and then tried looking for the Young One before they realized where they were." I smiled.

"Seems like everything is going according to plan." I murmured.

"Your plan makes minimal sense Mr. Sekai." I shrugged at that. As long as it made sense to me then everything was alright. "I believe that you have an appointment with Miss Amane in five minutes at your workplace." I immediately stood up. I had almost forgotten about that.

* * *

It took me a moment to locate Misa. I eventually found her in the very back of the coffeehouse. Her look surprised me. She was wearing white. In all the commercial ads and shows she's featured in she was always wearing some sort of gothic outfit. But right now she was wearing a white dress and her hair was down. She actually looked cuter and more innocent.

I hurried to sit across from her. "Good afternoon Amane-san." I greeted her. She didn't look up from the menu.

"You can just call me Misa, Aki." She said as she turned to page. She still sounded very sad.

I smiled and patted her hand. I must of startled her, because she dropped the menu. "It's okay Misa-chan, things will get better." I told her. She stared at me for a second before dropping her head down.

"T-Thank you Aki." She said. I patted her hand again. She suddenly leaned back into her seat. "Are you, uh, going to really take care of me like Rem said?" The Shinigami's name was Rem? That name also held an odd beauty to it.

"Of course Misa-chan. It was my fault that she's gone, so I'll make sure you're doing okay the best I can." She nodded. A waitress then came over to us.

"I didn't expect to see you here are your day off Akira-san." She said. I smiled at her.

"What can I say? The service is good here." The waitress giggled.

"And it seems like you've become a regular Amane-san." Misa smiled also.

"Can I get a strawberry macaroon?" She said. The waitress nodded.

"Can you make that two?" I quickly added. She nodded again before running off. I looked at Misa. She had her head in her hands.

"I didn't know that Rem meant so much to me." She said. I sighed. Yet I preferred this more mature Misa than a hyper-active one. I slowly reached out and brought her hands down.

"You know I lost my best friend once. Actually three times to be exact." Misa had this odd look of awe on her face, and her cheeks were brightening. I wondered what was going through her mind right now. "And you know what? I'm still not over him. But even though I'm still grieving all these years later, I forced myself to move on in life." She gasped.

"So you're all better now?" I couldn't help but chuckle at how she sounded like a little kid right now.

"Not exactly. I dropped out of university and I'm now a waiter at a coffeehouse. But I'm just fine. I still miss him dearly though." Misa nodded.

"You're so nice to me Aki." I laughed again.

"It's no problem Misa-chan." The food then arrived. I noticed that the waitress gave us a look before she walked away. I hoped that she didn't have the wrong ideas.


	22. Chapter 22: Denial

**_XXII_**

{**DENIAL**}

_June 20, 2004_

* * *

I scrambled to get up and answer the door. I knew that it couldn't be Light, it was only nine o'clock. Naomi, Raye, Watari, and Light's father stood at the door. I resisted stepping back.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. Soichiro took my arms and handcuffed them suddenly.

"The official charges are suspicion of drug possession." I sighed. I hoped that Mother wouldn't worry herself to death over me.

I held my head down as I walked to the car. There was no use in putting up a fight this time.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Sekai we are back at this wonderful place." I simply stared at Hayat. He lowered himself to the ground and began pacing in front of me. I focused my eyes on the wall behind him so that they wouldn't trail after him. "This place was remarkably boring." He continued. The door then opened.

"Are you having a good night L-san?" I said. L sat in the seat of front of me.

"No, I find it very difficult to go to sleep tonight." I nodded at that. I chose not to comment on his odd way of sitting. He reminded me of an owl in a way. "What have you been doing with Light-kun?"

I almost let out a snort. I forced myself to cough. I couldn't think of a good excuse. "I'm not sure what you mean by that." Hayat laughed.

"You can do much better than that Mr. Sekai." He said.

"We've recently been monitoring you and I've noticed that Light-kun arrives at your home around ten o'clock almost every night and leaves around three or four o'clock in the morning." He tapped his fingers across the table. "Your mother works every night beginning at nine and she arrives home at five." I sighed. I guess L was actually watching us after all.

"I have no good explanation for that." I said. L stared at me unblinkingly. I felt like squirming. I didn't especially like L at the moment. He had arrested me twice now and killed Kei. I cleared my throat to try and break the silence but he didn't budge at all.

"Akira-san," L suddenly said. "Are you in an intimate relationship with Light-san?" I held his gaze. This man had no expression on his face whatsoever. It was nearly impossible for me to crack his code.

"Yes, I am in fact." I said. "Is there a problem with that?" L suddenly broke our stare. I glanced at Hayat. He just shrugged.

"No, I was just curious." L murmured. He didn't say anything else either that.

I didn't want another silence to come on between us. "Why am I here on drug charges?" I asked.

"Misa Amane's manager is currently in possession of illegal narcotics and you are associated with her." L darted his eyes to the door. "She is actually here right now." The door opened again. A sobbing Misa entered.

She ran over to me and hugged me. "What's going on? I'm scared Aki!" She said. I sighed before slinging my arms around her.

"You're fine. They just brought us here to ask some questions. That's all." I reassured her. Misa was shaking in my arms. A person wouldn't cry this much over an interrogation right? Misa was much stronger than that. I patted her back. "Can you get off of me for a second? I'm sure L-san wants to finish our conversation." Misa nodded and let go of me.

"Oh you didn't have to do that Akira-san." L said. "You two are free to go now. I have all the information I need." I nodded and held out my hand to him. He gave me a curious look at me.

I smiled. "I remember that I didn't shake your hand the first time I met you." I simply stated. He then stood and shook my hand. His hand was surprisingly warm and he had a tight grip.

"Have a nice night Akira-san." He said. I put an arm around Misa's shoulders as we headed to the door.

"You too L-san." I said as we departed.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the train home with me Aki, but..." Misa trailed off as she unlocked her door. "But there won't be anymore trains until the morning."

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight then?" I asked. She gave me an odd look. "What? If it really bothers you I can sleep on the floor by the door." Misa bit her lip.

"No, no, no. That's okay." She quickly said. Misa grabbed my arm and lead me through the apartment room. Her house was surprisingly untidy for a woman. She then stopped in front of her bedroom door.

Misa turned to me then. She had a bright blush. "How long have we known each other Aki?" I chose not to question why she asked that.

"Let's see if I remember. We met on my first day of work and that was on May 27. So in a week we'll know each other for a month." She started crying again.

"You treated me a lot better in a month than a lot of people I've known all my life." She said. I took a step back from her. I didn't like where this was going. She grabbed my arm suddenly.

"No please listen to me Aki." She pleaded.

"No I'm sorry Misa-chan. Nothing can happen between us, I'm just here to watch you."

"Aki, don't say that!"

"Misa, stop please."

"But I—" The doorbell rung. Misa ran away from. "Light, what are doing here?" I heard Light mutter something and the door closed. I then heard footsteps approach me.

"Ryuzaki told me that I might be here." I nodded. "Are you going to stay here or do you want me to take you home?"

"You can just take me home." I said. Light took my hand and we walked out to the living-room. When I saw that Misa was sitting on the couch I tried to let go of him but Light held on tight.

"I'll see you later Misa-san." Light said. She just nodded. "Let's go Aki." He murmured to me. As we walked to the door I stole a glance at Misa. Her head was in her hands again. But I didn't feel empathy towards her for some reason.

"Like I said, you are rude towards woman." Hayat stated. He almost made me jump. I forgot that he followed us here.


	23. Chapter 23: Missing

**_XXIII_**

{**MISSING**}

_June 23, 2004_

* * *

I watched Aimé walk away. He had asked me if he could go to town to buy a few things. I wanted to say that he didn't have any money, but I chose not to. I guess he just wanted to get away from the park slide.

Hayat sat on the swing opposite of mine. I laughed under my breath. "How can you fit in that?" He shrugged.

"It was they." He suddenly said. I laughed again. Hayat was a very strange creature indeed.

"First, who is 'they'? And second of all, isn't the correct term 'them'?" Hayat shook his head.

"When I was younger I was taught formal English. And Young Yagami and Mr. Blanc-Shiro, it was they who betrayed us." I got up from the swing and stood in front of him. I tried to imagine what facial expression he would have right now.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"I am afraid that Mr. Blanc-Shiro revealed my name to Young Yagami." Shock pierced my chest. I shook my head vigorously.

"I know that Light wouldn't do that to you." Hayat slowly stood up also. He crouched down on one knee in front of me. He was almost at my height.

"But I am also afraid that he already has." He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. "My apologizes that I can stay with you no longer Mr. Sekai." I shook my head again. My mind couldn't process what was going on. "I also feel like I have failed you in a way, I am sorry for that also." All I could do was stare at him.

"H-Hayat, you can't leave me too." Was all I could mutter.

He placed his hand on the top of my head. "Now is the time for me to offer the deal to you." He said. "Would you like to become an Inochigami?" I couldn't move my lips to speak. "You will all the effects of an Inochigami if you do. But there is one catch."

"W-What is it?" I asked. Hayat began rubbing my head.

"Your family will have to forget about you. But you will be able to protect them." He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It was a price that I was willing to pay when I discovered the Life Note. There was a war in my country and I wanted to protect my family from Beyond." I dropped my gaze from him.

This was a chance of a lifetime, to become an Inochigami. But I didn't want to leave my Mother alone. She couldn't go through mourning yet again. I know that that would be too much stress on her. And I also needed to stay here and fixed.

I sighed myself as I reached a decision. "I'm going to have to stay human." I murmured. He nodded. Hayat suddenly looked up.

"It is time for me to depart, I can feel it." Hayat slowly raised his hands up to his face and undid his mask. I took a step back. His face was somewhat how I imagined it. It was kind and happy, yet you can tell that it experienced much pain and sadness before.

He smiled. "Goodbye Aki." He whispered. And then he was gone.

* * *

When the doorbell rang I winced. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. The door opened. "Hey Aki, are you okay?"

"It's over Light." I stated. He gave a dry laugh.

"Not this again." He groaned. Light held his arms out to me but I stepped away again.

"I'm serious Light. You killed Hayat. This is the final straw." I chewed on my bottom lip. "Goodbye Yagami-san." Light's expression changed. He didn't look hurt or sad. He looked calm, almost relived.

"Goodbye Sekai-san." He said. I gave a small nod towards him. He grabbed my arms and pressed his lips against mine. My hands wouldn't go up and embrace him like I wanted to.

Light sucked in a breath as he let go. He brought his head to my ear. "Until next time?" He whispered. His breath seemed to slide past me.

"Until next time." I whispered back. He gave a slight nod then departed.

I stood in front of the door and waited a moment for a voice to give a closing comment. I had almost forgotten that I was alone now.


	24. Chapter 24: Again

**_XXIV_**

{**AGAIN**}

_June 30, 2004_

* * *

My hair was beginning to reach my eyes now. It tickled my eyelashes. I looked away from the mirror and picked up a pair of scissors. I hovered them over my hair and took a deep breath. My reflection suddenly stopped me.

I looked broken on the outside again. I hoped that I wasn't bothering Mother by eating in my room again. I lowered the scissors from my head and stared at them.

I glanced at the mirror again before looking back down at the scissors. I then closed my eyes and plunged them into my chest. I looked back at the mirror. Nothing happened. I could feel the blade in my heart but it continued beating.

I took the scissors out. There was no pain, no blood, no hole left behind. Yes, immortality had its perks. But not right now for me.

I set the scissors back on the counter and walked to my room. I unlocked the puzzle box and opened the Life Note. "I guess it's time." I murmured to myself. I licked the tip of the pen before writing.

"Why'd you bring me back?" Was the first thing I heard behind me. I stood up and turned around.

"Hayat's dead. I needed company Kei-kun." I replied. Kei crossed his arms. They had cut his hair and buried him in a robe. "You can just kill yourself again if you really don't want to be here." Kei snorted.

"Fine, I'll try not to." He sat down on my bed. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, I was told something very interesting about you." I said. Kei raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Are you gay?" Kei immediately stood. A big smile on his face and he scratched his head. He then waved his hands in the air.

"No, no, no! Whoever told you that is just wrong. No, of course I'm not. Why are you even asking that?" He babbled. I chuckled at him.

"I'm starting to think that it's true." I said. He shook his head. "You're denial is telling me otherwise Kei-kun." He shook his head again. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Fine then, I'll save you alone about that for now." Kei sat back down on the bed.

"So Light got Hayat after all?" I nodded.

"If you were immature then right now is the perfect moment for you tell me, 'I told you so.'" I sighed. I sat on the spot next to him.

"What do you mean by immature?" I slowly raised my hand and patted his head. I let my fingers curl in his hair. I almost felt Kei these underneath me before pushing my arm away.

"You've become more mature. You're acting more like a teenage boy instead of a pre-pubescent girl." He growled at me but laughed anyway. "And I'm sorry for not listening to you." I added. Kei dropped his smile.

"No, I'm sorry about Hayat." He said. Kei looked down at the bed. After a moment I followed his gaze. He was staring at my hand. I chuckled and took both of his hands into my own.

"Oh, did the boy in denial want to hold hands?" I joked. He shook his head and tried pulling his hands away but I tightened my grip on him. "Do you not like this or something?" A blush spread across Kei's face.

"Aki, if you don't let go of me–" I pulled him towards me instead. "Don't hug me either!" He screeched. He tried like a wild animal to get out of my arms. A few good laughs later I leaned away from him.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to you. You are technically 13 years old and I am 18." Kei crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath.

A bright light suddenly flashed in my room. Kei and I instantly grabbed each other and yelled. A tall creature appeared. It wore golden armor on its shoulders, a white hooded robe, and stood around seven feet. It was like a simplistic version of Hayat. Yet this Inochigami had hair that was waist-length.

"You two are Akira and Kei, correct?" Kei and I glanced at each other before speechlessly nodding. "Hayat, may he rest, had chosen me to replace him if the time ever came." Kei and I were still holding each other and gaping like fish out of water.

I finally broke out of my stupor. "What's your name?" The Inochigami bowed slightly before taking a step towards me.

"I am Angel the X. I come from a long line of Inochigamis names Angel, Ángel, and Enjeru." He shrugged.

I felt a genuine smile make way onto my face. Kei had messed with my mind, Light had messed with my heart, and Hayat had messed with my soul. Yet I was still smiling. I guessed that this would work out somehow.

I went over and turned on my television, I felt Angel and Kei follow behind me. I flipped the Life Note to a new page. "Now let's try this again." I said as I wrote.


	25. Chapter 25: Heartbreak

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Did I ever do a disclaimer? I don't own this.**

* * *

_**XXV**_

{**HEARTBREAK**}

_November 4, 2004_

* * *

Aimé hugged me. I wanted to shove him off of me but I just let him embrace me. "Akira-kun, it's been a long time!" He exclaimed when he let go.

"It's been six months." I murmured. His smile widened.

"I have a surprise for you." He then stepped away from the door and presented a frowning Misa.

"You told me that we were going to Light-kun's house?" She said. I stared at Misa. I haven't seen her in a while either.

"Are you not happy to see me Misa-chan?" I asked. I grabbed her and hugged her. She squealed.

"Aki, get off of me!" She said. I snickered after I let go of her.

"How are you doing?" I asked. She shrugged. I let the two in my house. "There are no ears in here. How's the investigation?"

Aimé sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Light-kun and Misa-san here just uncovered their memories." I nodded and turned to her.

"So you're Kira now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey Aimé do you mind if I talk to Aki alone?" She asked. Aimé didn't even question her. He just got up and went into another room. Since when did they have such a good relationship? I almost felt envious of him. I realize that I actually missed Misa. "So you and Light-kun were together, huh?" She murmured. I nodded.

"I–" She held up her hand.

"I used to really like Light-kun, and then I really liked you." She sighed. "I just didn't expect that there was something between you and Light-kun. And I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I smiled and reached a hand out towards her. She scooted closer to me and let me touch her hair. I received an odd comforting feeling in stroking her hair. It was nice to not be swatted away.

"It's okay Misa, you didn't know." I murmured. She gasped and straightened away from me.

"You didn't use an honorific." She whispered. I patted her arm.

"Am I allowed to?" She nodded. "Thank you Misa." She smiled too. "So you and Aimé-san seem to be friendly."

"Oh, we're just really good friends." She said. Her smile faltered suddenly. "Light-kun and Saiai-kun are together now." She murmured under her breath. I felt my smile wilt also. I scratched the back of my head and coughed. It felt like the planet had stopped rotating for that exact moment. I cleared my throat.

"Are they?" I said. My voice came out softer than I intended it though. Misa suddenly cooed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't cry Aki, it's okay! You know that Light-kun doesn't mean it. He'll always love you!" I absentmindedly rubbed her back.

"You know that he doesn't anymore Misa." I put simply. She let go of me and sucked a breath in between her teeth.

"Don't say that!" She said. Misa glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Saiai-kun, we have to go!" She called out. Aimé appeared almost immediately out in the hallway.

"Bye Akira-kun, it was nice to see you." He said as he left. I noticed that he hooked arms with Misa but she shook him off of her before the door closed. I sighed and shook my head at them. I would imagine that those two were a handful for Light.

"So those were the great Aimé Blanc and Misa Amane?" Angel asked. I nodded to him. "Why are they so good-looking?" I heard him murmur. If I was in a brighter mood I would've laughed at him. Even though Angel was younger than Hayat they shared the same amount of knowledge. But from Angel's personality he seemed to be just a few years older than me. I occasionally wondered what happened to him.

"Where's Kei-kun?" I asked him.

"He's taking a name. The little guy is bone tired from yesterday." I nodded. I understood that. "Did that Misa girl mention that you were involved with Light at one point in time?" I nodded again. "Tell me what happened." I shrugged.

"There's not really much to tell. We had the most intense relationship that I had ever experienced in my life and then he killed Hayat. So I broke it off. Now he's apparently with Aimé." Angel mockingly patted my head.

"You'll be fine Aki, you're a strong person. You don't need a deceiving person like him." He snapped his fingers. "How about you find a nice girlfriend instead? She'll probably treat you a lot better than a guy, I can promise you that." I shook my head.

"I don't want to be with anyone right now. I'm good Angel." He sighed.

"Alright, but when you want to look for a girlfriend just call me, got it?" I nodded and then walked past him to my bedroom. Kei was sleeping soundly in my bed. He looked even younger than fourteen now. I took off my shirt and lied down next to him. I expected great things to happen this week for some reason.


	26. Chapter 26: Hope

**_XXVI_**

{**HOPE**}

_November 5, 2004_

* * *

"Misa, tell me what his real name was!" I yelled again. I looked past the fact that she was crying and screaming under my arms. I guess Hayat was right. I am rude towards woman.

"I can't tell you Aki! I can't tell you!" I wondered what the neighbors were thinking right now. I growled and shook her.

"Misa, tell me!" She then completely broke down.

"His name was L Lawliet, okay? Just don't touch me again." I went over to my Life Note and wrote down the name and my location beside it.

"Thank you Misa. You should leave now." I murmured. The girl immediately scrambled to her feet and ran out my room.

"Akira-san, what are you doing here?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see the famous shaggy-haired detective.

I frowned at him. "I just brought you back to life L-san, the least you can do is thank me." He frowned also.

"So it was indeed you." He muttered. I watched his eyes dart around the room.

"This is my house. You're safe here." L then stared at me. "I'm pretty sure you want to ask me something. Just spit it out."

"So it was Light Yagami all along?" He said. I nodded.

"But tell me how you're going to arrest someone for writing down names in a notebook." I slowly walked over to him. "The only way to get rid of Kira is to beat him with his own game. Where is his Death Note? I heard you guys had it in possession when you died."

L held his thumb in between his teeth before sighing. "It's at Headquarters. But I can't go there, it'll surely rise suspicion." I smirked at him.

"That's why we're both going. Come on." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door.

* * *

"Is there anybody here?" I whispered to L. He from the surveillance monitors to me.

"Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda all seem to be in the lobby. Other than that the coast is clear." I nodded and gestured for him to follow me.

We tiptoed down the hallway and into the main room. In the center of the room there was a table where the Note rested. I heard L sigh. "Those idiots could have at least secured it." He muttered.

I picked up the Note and flipped through it. Pages upon pages of names were written. Light must have had a fun time with this. "Do you have a pen?" I asked L. He shuffled over to a desk and pulled a blue one out. "Should you do the honors, or shall I?"

L's gaze went from me to the pen to the book for a brief moment. He then stepped back. I shrugged and began writing. "Can you read this out loud for me?" I asked him. He took the book.

"Light Yagami, 6 of November, 11:10 AM; accident. Aimé Blanc/Saiai Shiro, 7 of November, 3:00 AM; suicide." L turned the page after he finished reading. "What about Amane-san?" I shook my head.

"She helped me save your life and I also have a debt for her. So killing her wouldn't be the best idea." L gave a slow nod.

"Can you had me that pen Akira-san?" I hesitated before handing it over. What was he going to write? I watched him write in utter silence before he handed the book back to me. "Thank you." He whispered. He then suddenly gasped. I panicked. L clutched at his chest before he fell over on me. I looked down at the fallen book. The words "L Lawliet" were as clear as day. I hurriedly laid him down before I raced out the building.

I knew this week would be exciting.

* * *

"Angel, I guess this is goodbye."

"What do you by that Aki?" Angel asked. I'm sure Hayat would have figured out my motives.

"I'll be giving up ownership in a moment." I said. "First I need to write this down." I hurriedly scribbled names, dates, and addresses before I gave the white Note to the Inochigami. "I hope that you have a nice time wherever you come from."

"B-But—" I shook my head.

"I give up ownership." I stated. Angel paused before nodding and flying away. A headache suddenly sprouted in my head. I looked around my room. I guess I had forgotten what I was doing a moment ago.

"Hey Aki-kun, where's Angel going?" I raised an eyebrow at Kei.

"I don't know." I answered. I patted his head. He had a vivid imagination for a fourteen-year-old boy. I heard my mother scream from the front door. I raced down the hallway to her. I saw her hugging someone in the doorway.

"I missed you so much Isamu." Mother cried. The person briefly broke away from her. It was a man who had a remarkable resemblance to me.

"Akira? It's me, your father." I suddenly felt emotional also. I couldn't move. He walked over to me and hugged me also. "It's so nice to finally meet you." I nodded into the embrace. It really was.


End file.
